pokemondatabasefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Venusaur
|backcolor = |name = Venusaur |jname = (フシギバナ Fushigibana) |Plaatje = 003 Venusaur.png |ndex = 003 |evovan = Ivysaur |evoin = Geen |gen = I |Uitspraak = VEE-nuh-soar |hp = 80 |soort = Zaad |atk = 80 |type = / |def = 83 |height = 2,0 M |satk = 100 |weight = 100,0 kg |sdef = 100 |ability = Overgrow Chlorophyll (Dream World) |spd = 80 |Kleur = Groen |total = 525 |gender = 12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂}} Venusaur (Japans: フシギバナ Fushigibana) is van het type & van het type -type. Iyvsaur is ook een zaad soort Pokémon. Venusaur is nummer 003 van de Kanto Pokédex en de nationale pokédex. Biologie thumb|158px Uiterlijk Venusaur lijk wel veel op Bulbasaur & Ivysaur maar je ziet duidelijke verschillen tussen deze twee en Venusaur. Veneusaur is een stuk groter en breder de zijn evaluaties. De bloem achterop is meet op een plant gaan lijken want het heeft een steel gekregen. De bloem wordt nog steeds gebruikt voor aanvallen zoals Bullet Seed & Solarbeam. In het spel Venusaur is in geen enkel spel te vangen . Je kunt wel een Bulbasaur krijgen van Professor Oak maar een Venusaur kan je niet in het wild vangen . Dus Venusaur is alleen verkrijgbaar als een volledig geëvolueerde versie van Bulbasaur. In de TV-Serie Venusaur komt als eert voor in de aflevering Island of the Giant Pokémon!. Waarin hij een van de reuze Pokémon machines is op het eiland. May's Venusaur May's Venesaur is als Bulbasaur gevangen in de aflevering Grass Hysteria!. In de Sinnoh Regio tijdens de Wallace Cup zien we voor het eerst de Venusaur van May Spenser's Venusaur Spenser's Veneusaur zien we voor het eerst in de Aflevering Cutting the Ties that Bind. Evolutie Venusaur is de laatste Evolutie van Bulbasaur. Ivysaur evolueert in hem bij level 32. Locaties in de game Locaties |backcolor = |redblue = Evolutie van Ivysaur |rbrarity = Geen |yellow = Evolutie van Ivysaur |yrarity = Geen |goldsilver = Ruilen |gsrarity = Geen |crystal = Ruilen |crarity = Geen |rubysapphire = Ruilen |rsrarity = Geen |emerald = Ruilen |erarity = Geen |fireredleafgreen = Evolutie van Ivysaur |frlgrarity = Geen |diamondpearl = Pal Park of Ruilen |dprarity = Geen |platinum = Pal Park of Ruilen |ptrarity = Geen |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolutie van Ivysaur |hgssrarity = Geen |blackwhite = Poké Transfer of Ruilen |bwrarity = Geen |black2white2 = Poké Transfer of Ruilen |b2w2rarity = Geen}} Locaties Spinn-Off Game's |backcolor = |Pokemon = Venusaur |Trozei = Secret Storage 3, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Evolutie van Ivysaur |PMD2 = Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger1 = Lyra Forest |Rumble = Quiet Forest }} Pokédex Pokédex informatie |redblue = The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight. |yellow = The flower on its back catches the sun's rays. The sunlight is then absorbed and used for energy. |gold = By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power. |silver = It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime. |crystal = As it warms itself and absorbs the sunlight, its flower petals release a pleasant fragrance. |ruby = There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. |sapphire = There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. |emerald = Venusaur's flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. |firered = A bewitching aroma wafts from its flower. The fragrance becalms those engaged in a battle. |leafgreen = The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight. |diamond = After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |pearl = After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |platinum = After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |heartgold = By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power. |soulsilver = It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime. |black = After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |white = After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |black 2 = After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |white 2 = After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. }} Nummers |backcolor = |kanto = #003 |johto = #232 |hoenn = komt niet voor in de Hoenn Pokédex. |sinnoh = komt niet voor in de Sinnoh Pokédex. |Unova = komt niet voor in de Unova Pokédex.}} Aanvallen Monenteel nog niet beschikbaar Sprites